


Highschool Sweethearts (Moriarty AU)

by DeducingAngel



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sherlock (TV) Fusion, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Backstory, F/M, Faked Suicide, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Fluffyas all hell, Fluffyfest, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, High School, Jim Moriarty Backstory, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock- Freeform, Kissing, Minor John Watson/Original female character, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Minor Sebastian Moran/Original Female Character, Minor Sevrin Moran/Jim Moriarty, Minor Sevrin Mornan/Original Female Character, Moriarty's past, Moriarty- Freeform, Reunion, Richard Brook is Jim Moriarty, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sebastian Moran- freeform, Sevrin Moran- Freeform, Sherlock's Past, Sherlock- freeform, Star-crossed, Suicide, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unicorn fluff, lovestory, mystrade, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeducingAngel/pseuds/DeducingAngel
Summary: Alexandria-Decembre Diaz Holmes was the prettiest, smartest, and overall most wonderful young woman at Richard James Brook's school. The young Irishman undeniably had a crush (just like every other boy in his school) on her, but unlike everyone else, he loved her. How far can this reach? And what will happen, and change our perception of Jim Moriarty, when her brother doesn't even react to her bloody suicide?





	1. Her name is Alexandria Decembre Diaz Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, DeducingAngel here, I dedicate this to my friend, Ali Diaz, because I used her first and last name for my main character. I also want to note that this is a collection of one-shots about their high school life, Jim's college life, and what happens when he finds her again. So, let's begin! Love you guys! Kudos (*wink wink*) to you!

Snow was just beginning to fall beyond this confinement made of glass, bricks, and stupid people. His school. The hundreds of Irish kids, considered to be ‘the smartest’ of Ireland’s community, yet most of them were only here due to their bloody rich parents. He hated every single one of them, nearly as much as they hated him. And now? Well, now there’d be another one. Just another face laughing at him, his mind, and his endless nightmare of a life. Things couldn’t be worse in his head, and how all the cliques were already planning on how to snatch them up. They’d be like all the rest. Every new kid ended up in a group, and this one would be no different, unless they somehow became an immediate outcast, to which they'd be Sebastian and Sevrin's friend. Not likely Jim's, though.

“Eh, Jim?” Sebastian drew Jim from his thoughts, causing a grunt to erupt from the scrawny black-haired boy. He took a deep breath, reminding himself that he needed at least one friend in his life. Try not to be mean, that sort of thing.

“What, Seb?” Jim snapped, trying to keep his voice low so no one would hear them, the annoyance evident despite this. Okay, so maybe he wasn't good at keeping his emotions in line... Usually this would’ve stopped the scrappy, blonde jock in his place, but as Sebastian admired the young women in the doorway, he couldn’t care less.

“Boss,” He nudged Jim in the side, causing Jim to turn and glare at him, but his eyes got caught on the gorgeous creature in the doorway, “look...” Sebastian breathed out, his eyes dancing over the girl, feeding her attention. It seemed he wasn’t the only ones captivated by her, instead, their entire class had turned to stone as she shyly slid through the door. Oh bother, another rich idiot that'd fall into the popular crowd.

“Oh, please Sebastian, she’s just another girl. Don’t embarrass yourself, it looks bad on me.” But, it would seem he wasn’t the only ones captivated by her, instead, their entire class had stopped as if words had no meaning in her presence. She stepped up to the teacher, Mr. Harvenky, and smiled politely, if not scarcely. He took notice of her curls falling loosely down her back, marked with a rich colour in between maple and ebony. Her hair didn't appear to be dyed, but it grew to more of a honey blonde the father down her lengthy curls his eyes went. Her eyes a fluorescent mix of emerald and a pastel sky-blue. Her skin was nearly as pale as Jim’s and he felt his eyes widening at the glinting,what appeared to be, intelligence in her eyes as she surveyed the room. 

“Everyone, this is Miss Alexandria Decembre Diaz Holmes, she will be joining our class, as of today.” he quickly introduced, motioning to her. From what Jim could tell, she seemed almost aggrivated at the introduction, but she stayed calm, responding with a voice so sweet, it must've been made of sugar.

“Please, call me Decembre. The only Holmes to go by their first name is Mycroft.” Her voice was smooth as silk, and rich as flowing gold, but one thing stood out to everyone above all else. The clear (what Jim couldn’t help find beautiful in its delicateness) British accent. Now, Sebastian was already head-over-heals for the (hadn’t even said more than two sentences) charming brit. The way her lips curved into a smile was enough to send every single one of the high school boys flying, except Jim. He’d admit, she was... Well, there wasn’t a word for it. Marvelous, gorgeous, beautiful... They simply didn’t do her justice. But she was boring, despite how his heart raced when her eyes glanced over him. Noticing how all the boys were staring, the usual (exceedingly boring) Irish girls began to feel a tinge of jealousy, and one even decided to act on it.

“What? Some british freak? She won’t last a week!” It was semi-true. British people didn’t last long in Dublin, actually, Jim would be surprised if she lasted more than two days. They just didn't get the memo of kill or be killed.

“Just like your relationship before your boyfriend started cheating on you?” It was clearly a question, but she spoke it like Jim would. Like a fact... Which it was, but how did she know? Now, Jim was curious. The girl (Alicia, was that it?) was deep red, fury falling behind a wall of embarrassment. Jim was already attempting not to laugh. Let's face it, he hated them all.

“WHAT? NO! What the hell are you talking about!?” Jim observed as Decembre rolled her eyes as if it were obvious as kids stifled giggling fits. If he hadn't been smirking before, he definitely was now!

“Your best friend reeks of perfume...” She arched an eyebrow, the obviousness in her voice unmistakeable. Kids were confused now, but Jim was leaning in to listen. Ooh, yes, she was different. Unique.

“So!?” She defended, practically shouting as Decembre moved to a seat, not a care in the world  for the bubbling mess she’d created as she situated herself, taking another scan of the classroom. Oh yes, Jim wasn’t mistaken when he assumed the glint in her eyes was intelligence.

“So does your boyfriend. It’s a simple deduction, if you’d simply observe you would’ve known a week ago.” She states matter-of-factly, and the entire class burst out laughing as Jeremy stood to clear his name, her petite hand meeting his face with a sharp ‘crack’ as tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks. Alicia ran out of the class, her best friend, (Jim believed was ‘Heather’) following her. She had Jim’s attention now. 


	2. Cowardice is fun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is the biggest bullying victim his school has. Yet, nobody cares. He's been careful not to let Decembre see, but when a few words slip and piss Carl Powers off, well, his worst nightmare becomes his biggest daydream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did adjust the age Carl powers dies, and he isn't dead yet.  
> Ages;  
> Jim- 17  
> Decembre- 16  
> Sebastian and Sevrin- 17  
> Carl Powers- 18  
> Sherlock- 19  
> Mycroft- 26
> 
> Don't worry, Carl won't make it to his 20th birthday

Three weeks later, Decembre was the rage of the school. Intelligent, beautiful, and overall unique. Same three weeks later, Jim was getting kicked around the halls. Again. He’d been careful not to let Decembre (Decyn, to her friends), see him in such a weak position as being smashed into the wall like a brick that just wasn’t fitting. He feared that his already excesively small chances with her (he predicted it was about 1 times 10 to the negative millionth out of 100) would turn to nothing. That was, until today.

“YO! Brooks! I need your homework!” Ugh. Carl. Jim turned glaring, forgetting for a second his protection, Sebastian, wasn’t here. this was never a good thing for Jim. He simply couldn't keep his mouth shut (not even when it came to his father), always was Mr. Punchline.

“No way, Carl! D’your own!” He spun around, not even finishing the turn before the neanderthal yanked him back by his bag and threw him, sprawled out, onto the floor. Now, this wasn’t usually a big deal, it happened all the time, but Carl seemed angrier today. Not only that, he heard the blessed sound of Decembre’s laugh echoing down the hallways. He was about to pull the homework out of his bag, give Carl what he wanted, but the damage had already been done. Kids gathered around them as Carl towered over the small boy.

“What’d you say Rich-boy-blue?” Jim inched away, eventually slamming his back onto the wall. He was shaking like a leaf, earthquakes of fear spreading throughout his body. He just needed to get out of this situation before Decembre witnessed this.

“N-Nothing Carl, I-I’ll give it to ya, okay?” Jim never backed down, and Carl definitely found this odd. Why all of a sudden was he so willing to cooperate? Carl looked around, scanning for a reason, when Jim’s eyes went wide as Decembre rounded the corner, he smirked.

“Aw, does the little brat have a crush on Decyn? Please, Ritchie, she’s way out of your league!” He laughed when Jim’s face flushed, hoping to god Decembre hadn’t heard. Kids began circling as the first kick landed to Jim’s side. They were pointing and laughing as Jim’s torture began. Decembre tried to figure out what was happening, unable to see anything from her position. She tapped a boy, Daniel’s, shoulder, who turned immediately.

“What’s going on?” She asked sweetly, curiosity getting the best of her. She had never seen something like this. So many of her fellow students gathered around one spectacle, but she was almost confused. Something simply wasn't right with this situation.

“That dumb Richard kid annoyed Carl, again! It’s an all-out brawl!”Now her smile dropped. What? She began pushing her way through, looking for this. She froze when she saw the sight of Carl repetitively kicking the black-haired boy, calling him the nastiest names he knew. Jim looked to the audience once more, heart sinking as he saw Decembre in the crowd. But to his surprise, she didn’t burst out in laughter. Instead...

“God! What is wrong with you people!?” She pried Carl off of Jim, sending the towering bully to the ground, “You’re going to kill him!” She ridiculed Carl, turning to help Jim up. His eyes reflected an extreme sense of astonishment as she looked him over for an serious, visible damage. She seemed actually concerned about him.

“The hell, Decyn?! We were just having a little fun!” Carl chided as he lifted himself from the place Decembre shoved him. She looked over Jim once more, her gorgeous eyes not holding what he expected to be pity, but sincere pain. He felt self-conscious, unknowing of what to do. That pain suddenly turned to fire as she turned towards his abuser. Then she seemed to calm in a split second, and she even smiled that honey-sweet smile she owned, but there was something sinister about it...

"Fun? Oh, I'm sorry, Carl, I didn't realize!" Her tone was ligtht, silky, yet was somehow as sickening as her smile was sinister. It even gave Jim chills. Carl, well he was completely confused. Jim felt blood trickling down his chin from his busted lip. Wait- was she not on his side anymore? Carl nodded, as if he understood, yet he was clueless.

"I didn't realize how horrid of a person you are. I mean, I knew you were stupid coward, but this is a whole new plane!" She was speaking with same, poetic feel in her words, but the blatant insult shocked absolutely everyone. Sebastian began turning the corner, his calm strides immediately turning into a full-out sprint when he saw the mob.

"JIM!" He called, his fear turning to shock as he witnessed Jim being protected by the small, brit girl, and the look of surprise in his friend's dark eyes. She turned back to Jim, her smile soft, sad, even. He was looking straight in her eyes once again, and he didn't know if he'd ever be able to escape the trance they put him in. Not that he wanted to, it was a feeling of total euphoria, like floating above the ocean's waves, just off the beach.

"I'm alright, Seb." His eyes never left hers. Sebastian looked to the sight, almost wanting them to kiss. Sure, Sebastian (like evey other boy in the school) was completely infatuated with her, but he knew Jim, on the other hand, was in love with her. Not even for her looks. Her mind was like his, she was interesting, but not in the way most would assume. No, to Jim, she was interesting for what she did to him. His heart always sped when she was near, and a blush was ever present on his cheeks, too. Even if she was simply mentioned, he had to hide his boyish grin. And here she was. Defending him, staring him in the eyes, not to be intimidating, but as if to comfort him.

"Th-Thanks." He stumbled over his word, so stricken with the almost-rainbow array of colours in her eyes. Every little speckle so unique, so different. He was in a trance, counting each different shade of blue, green, grey, yellow, orange, even some maroon-purples. They were gorgeous. He had never seen such complexity in anyone's irises. It seemed to Jim that everytime he saw a new piece to her growing puzzle, he was falling deeper into the abyss, unable to see where he was falling, but not a thing in the world would make him want to stop his decent.

"Don't thank me for something that should've been done a long time ago. C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." She grab his elbow lightly as she moved to the health office. You know those things the americans have? Sparklers? Yeah, well he could sworn that her fingers were seperate ones, sending their flying glittery fire through his veins. He followed without a second thought, trying hard to keep an impish smile from his lips and ignore Sebastian's smirking self. She stopped at the bathroom to clean some of his open wounds, tending carefully to each one. Pressing the towl with the delicateness that one would use when touching a butterfly's wing. Her precision was astounding, and at the place where their skin met, blossoms of flmaing roses sprouted from the contact.

"That was stupid of you, you know? Carl's pissed... " He didn't want to complete his thought. It was painful, not her pressing the wet paper towel along the places Carl struck hard enough to break skin, but the thought of her getting hurt. It made his stmach turn, even more so when he realized it would be all his fault. He looked over her delicate figure, playing over the lovely, dulcet sounds of her melodic voice.

"He could hurt you." Jim couldn't wrap his head around the fact of why she helped him in the first place, let alone why she began chuckling lightly at his concern. Jim sincerely feared this situation, and she just straight out laughed at it. Was he missing something?

"Carl's an idiot. Besides, us geniuses have to stick together, y'know?" She smiled radiantly as she lifted her head to meet his eyes. He was speechless. She was close enough now, that if either moved so much as an inch, their lips would touch. His lungs appeared to have been replaced with led.He held back the urge to lean in, telling himself over and over that his best chance of getting close to her was to show her the respect she deserved.

"Hey, I brought Nurse C-" Sebastian stopped, looking slight aback. He calmed almost instantly, laughing a little when his friend's face went completely red, like, so much blood had rushed to his face, that it turned the colour of it. He tried to form a coherent sentence, but gave up hope after two or three tries.

"Ah, nurse, thank you. It'd seem some kids find being cowards fun." Decembre rose, regarding the nurse who had always been the closest thing Jim had to a mother. She looked after him, worried about him. And if he thought he'd live this down after all the raving he'd done about Decembre, oh, was he mistaken. Nurse Charmichael had repetitively told Jim to just talk to her, but what did he say? She was way out of his league. Yet, here was the girl of his dreams, defending him. Oh yeah, he was going to have to answer to this... Multiple times. Charmichael was already smiling.

"It's completely distasteful! Picking on the weak to appear strong! Disgusting!" Jim's eyes were widening. What did she think she was doing!? Decembre would never like him if she thought he was weak! His face was already flushed, and now it was just getting worse.

"The weak mind is merely a slave to society, while the strong mind is the one that rules the world." She quoted as the older woman went to work on Jim's wounds. He semi-wished Decembre woould've continued cleaning them, but that was completely unrealistic.

"Wh'does that mean?" Sebastian inquired, sounding completely stupid. Sebastian never grasped abstract concepts well. He was smart, just not on their level. She seemed to understand this though, and chose her words with care.

"It means the people like Carl powers will find themself following what everyone else does, forever stuck in a cycle of boring and ordinary, while Jim leads him wherever he pleases." She smiled, and Jim's breath seemed to be ensnared in his throat. His mind was racing with three simple words, in the form of a basic question flowed through like a river, repeating over and over in his mind. She complimented him? Then, as sudden as the questions started his fog cleared, and he was once again staring in her mesmorizing eyes. The same three words stamped out the words, and he had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from an idiotic smile comig to him.  _She_ complimented  _him_. 


	3. A Budding Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decembre's friends want her to apologize to Carl. She realizes a true friend is worth a thousand fake ones that would want her with some sleezeball like Carl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, getting to the start of Jim and Decembre's relationship! Isn't this exciting?
> 
> \-- Hey guys, Clarissa here, hope you enjoy! If you do, don't forget to leave kuddos! Love y'all!

A few days later it was Monday. Nobody had mentioned Friday's incident, but now was the time of reckoning. Jim and Sebastian never planned for Decembre to stick around, so they weren't surprised to see her communicating with her usual group before school. What was shocking, however, was what took place at lunch that day...

"Decyn, great news! Carl said he'd forgive ya, _if_ you go out with him this Friday!" Her friends sounded so happy about this, but Decembre was just pissed. She didn't need Carl's forgiveness, and she definitely wasn't going to go out with that pig-headed buffoon! But without her consent, her friends ushered her to their usual table. At which, Carl sat in the seat next to her usual one, waiting for her as if he were her boyfriend or something. The thought almost made her want to puke.

"Hiya, doll." He winked at her, causing her friends to nearly faint. Disgusting. She played off her distaste, and she decided that she'd have to teach them all a lesson they'd never forget. Jim, of course, had heard all about Carl's 'big forgiveness', and he was sure Decembre was as good as taken. He had been slugging it all day, and nothing Sebastian had said was helping. He watched from a distance as the exchange went down, unable to hear much.

"Hello, Carl. I have been informed that you wish me to go on a 'date' with you?" She smiled sweetly, sitting with her back to the table on the bench seat. She was facing Carl so he'd be able to see the starbursts of colour Jim had a few days earlier. The Jim watched carefully, the pit of his stomach folding into itself at the vile thought of someone as kind, sweet (perfect, in Jim's words), and caring as Decembre with the oaf known as Carl.

"Well, I have something I'd like to say. I think it's lovely that you've chosen to be so 'forgiving' and all," she batted her lashes, and Jim swore he was going to die as she leaned into him, seeming to be near kissing the boy, "But I think I'd rather kiss a toad than even think I need your forgiveness." Her words were full of spite, but still in that heavenly tone. A few kids surrounding them physically froze at her words. Did she really just say that to  _the_ Carl Powers?

"DECYN!" Her friends cried, but she simply snickered. They seemed genuinely appalled she would say such a thing, but Carl's reaction was the best. His cocky, self-assured smirk dropped immediately, along with his jaw, as his eyes grew to the size of Paris. She smirked as she strightened out the cufflinks on her navy uniform.

"Until you realize that Carl is a worthless bag of spit, I refuse to be anywhere near any of you." She got up, grabbing her tray as she did. She seemed completely comfidemt im the choice she was making. She hadn't realized it before, but if her 'friends' seriously thought she was in the wrong for what she did, they had another thing coming. Jim was sweet, a little timid, but he had been more worried for her than himself. She'd rather hang out with him, and a friend that cared so much for him that he'd come running to his rescue. Those were the type of people she wished to surround herself with, not these imbuciles.

"You're going to trade in all your friends for some freak!?" Elena cried, honestly hurt. Decembre smirked. Oh, Elena. Poor, stupid Elena. Didn't she realize she wasn't a true friend, that Decembre didn't need her and the rest of their approval? No? Decembre almost laughed at how ridiculous the simple-minded girl was.

"No, I'm switching in the many fakes, for one real. Tell me when you're done being a toy, then come find me." She smiled before turning and leaving. Jim, however, had his head hung low since he saw Decembre going to kiss Carl. Let's be honest, he was heartbroken. A tiny piece of him had given into the hope that now that she defended him, maybe he had a chance. Now, that last shred of hope, was nothing more than a pile of ash.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Decmebre asked kindly, pulling him from his thoughts that had quickly derailed to maybe killing himself wasn't such a bad idea. He blinked up at her, shock and amazement so intense you would have sworn he was looking at some celestial being. Perhaps an angel? Well, in his mind, she was so much more than that. He had no clue what to say, part of him questioned if he had heard her right. 

"Well?" She asked, trying to keep the fear from her tone. His head began bobbing up and down. He hadn't been mistaken, she had actually asked to sit with him. She actually wanted to be in his company... Like a pheonix, his hope rose again, it's flames dancing brighter than before.

"O-Of course! S-Sorry, it's just that no one ever really asks to sit here..." He said scooting over so she could join him, not worrying about his suit he called a uniform getting wrinkled. She laughed a bit before sliding in next to him. He shook himself from his daze, realizing how creepy it must have been to have him staring st her like that. Probably shouldn't ruin his chances completely.

"Well, maybe they should." She confirmed, and he looked at her again, this time, however, he smiled. For the first time in years, a real, true smile spread across his lips. Sebastian waited on the sidelines, Sevrin close by. They gave each other a knowing look, deciding to give the pair a few more minutes. Now, Sebastian was Jim's absolute best friend, but Jim merely put up with Sevrin. Though Jim hated to admit it, he cared about both twins. They were his only friends, after all.

"You know, if he's not careful, he may end up in love." Sevrin warned playfully. His twin smiled in response, his eyes not leaving the sight of his best friend smiling with this one-of-a-kind girl that could make him do such an unheard of thing. Sebastian drew in a deep breath, his smile breaking free of its bonds. Neither had to say how they believed Decembre to be good for Jim, it was fact. They didn't need to point it out for it to be true, so why do it? Sebastian smirked at the thought of Jim falling in love, then quickly realized the mistake in Sevrin's statement.

"I think it's too late."


	4. Fitting In Nicely

Decembre soon became part of the group. Sebastian and Sevrin loved having her around, especially with how she made Jim. He was a lot more open, he smiled all the time, and she wouldn't let anyone touch him. She was funny, caring, and damn, was she smart. Her and Jim, they were two of a kind. Their favorite part about her though? Obviously just hanging out with her. Even without Jim, it was nice having her around. Her and Sevrin were much closer than her and Sebastian, but that made sense. Sebastian was exceedingly loyal to Jim, not that she minded, she actually really admired Sebastian for that.

“So, Decyn,” Sevrin took a few steps to bring his swing up a bit, letting it swing down as he continued, “I was thinking. Well, me and Seb were. Since you’re a bit newer to the group, you haven’t experienced the monthly ‘pretend to be tourists’ ritual, have ya?” Decembre shook her head lightly, carefully lifting and dropping her legs to move the swing.

“Is this you trying to invite me, Sev?” She smiled, tearing her gaze from watching Jim and Sebastian just walking around. She had to admit, it was sweet. Dependent, but at least they were co-dependent. Simple, but artful in it's simplicity. She gave Sevrin her attention, allowing him to continue to speak.

 

“Sev won’t hesitate to make a move on her, Boss. Maybe you should just come clean.” Sebastian suggested, making Jim turn red. This hadn't been the first time either of the twins had brought up his crush on her, but since he was finally making leeway on being her friend (she'd argue her best friend), and didn't want to ruin it. He just wanted to appreciate her friendship while it lasted, hold it sacred until he inevitably ruined it with his crazy fantasies of what they could be, chasing her away forever.

“Come clean about what? Besides, I doubt Sevrin is her type.” He stated with a hint of spite lacing his tone. Sebastian rolled his eyes as he turned Jim by his shoulders, making him face the pair. Jim’s heart dropped when he saw them laughing together, looking like some movie couple. He immediately turned his head away, a motion that didn't go unnoticed by his best friend.

“About loving her. It’s like everyone EXCEPT her knows it. Besides, I think she likes you, too.” Sebastian nudged Jim in his side, the much smaller boy already looking uncomfortable and embarrassed. Decembre? Like him? Sebastian may well have been living in a bigger fantasy world than Jim!

“I-I don’t love her! I just...” He tried to find a way to describe their relationship. Yes, he found her remarkable, incredible, and inevitably perfect, but loving her wasn't an option he had. No matter how many winged creatures flew around in his gut at the thought of her, no matter how fast his heart sped at the mention of her, no matter how much he did, he couldn't. For her sake, and the sake of keeping her as a friend. He'd learn to ignore the feelings of blinding, white-hot rage when she began dating someone...

“Obsess over her your every waking moment? Want to marry her one day? Hate when other guys flirt with her? Want to destroy the world every time a guy asks her out? Think she’s the best thing ever? Think everything she does is a gift from the universe? All of the above?” Jim glared at him, pouting slightly. His eyes drifted downward as he thought about it. He couldn’t deny that all those fit, but it wasn’t like he was going to admit it.

“N-No... I just find her presence enamoring, a-and admire her greatly.” He avoided Sebastian’s knowing gaze. If anyone knew when Richard James Brook was being mendacious, it was Sebastian Moran. Sebastian leaned over so he could look his short friend in the eye. Enamoring. That was not the word he should've used. Not if he wanted the twins to drop the subject.

“So you’re not filled with rage that Sevrin’s flirting with her?” Sebastian continued. Jim’s brow furrowed, now that he thought about it, yeah, he was. He wanted to tear Sevrin a new one. Come to think of it, EVERY time a guy came up to her, he wanted to stop their conversation. Now, Jim knew he had been crushing on her before he knew her, but he always figured that it was just infatuation. The usual feeling any young man would have in the presence of someone as lovely as Decembre.

“I don’t have the right to be mad. It’s not like Decembre and I are- well, I don’t know, a couple?” He was trembling. Sebastian smirked, and continued. He really had no right to feel this way, no right to any of the emotions he experienced. Damn, life had been simpler before he met her.

“So there has never been an instance where you just wanted to hold her- wrap your arms around her, bury your face in her neck, breath in her scent, know that you’re the only one allowed to touch her...” Jim’s eyes had closed, him being completely immersed in the fantasy. His heart beating at a rate he didn’t even know if he could calculate. 9.9 times 10 to the 20 power? He completely forgot about Sebastian, thinking only of Decembre. Of how marvelous it would feel to hold her close, to say she was his, and he was hers...

“JIM!” He snapped from his daze to an overly cocky-looking Sebastian. Oh, that was clever. Too clever, too damn clever. And, boy, did Jim  _hate_ not being the clever one. He wanted to tell Sebastian he was a jerk, try to attack him. He knew he'd only end up with constantly rotating arms, and Sebastian holding him at bay with an out stretched arm. 

“S-Sorry, got distracted.” Keeping his responses short, Jim refocused his attention on Decembre, admiring how her hair floated every time the swing came down. That smile-It was enough to make anyone melt. He didn’t even realize Sevrin wasn’t there anymore.

“Ooh, was Jimmy having dirty thoughts about Decyn?” Sevrin clapped his hands on Jim’s shoulders from behind, making him jump from his skeleton. Jim glared, the burning heat in his cheeks doubling. 

“No, actually. Unlike you, I don’t sexualize women.” Sevrin rolled his eyes as Jim pulled himself from 6-foot-Sevrin’s grip. Continuing to glower, even if he had to look up to do it.

“Wouldn't blame ya if you were, actually, surprised anyone has that much self-control... Congratulations!" Jim felt the intense need to shred Sevrin into tiny pieces, luckily for Sevrin, he had news, "Hope ya don’t mind, but I invited her to ‘pretend to be tourists’ ritual day. Besides, it’s about time we had another ‘touring couple’ thing. Hasn’t happened since Lana, and she was a dreadful actress.” Jim visibly stiffened. Lana Deroe was Sevrin, then Sebastian’s ex girlfriend. She wasn’t just a dreadful actress- She was dreadful all together. Plus, the only time a ‘touring couple’, was when Sevrin or Sebastian played the loving boyfriend. No way was Jim letting Sevrin anywhere near Decembre, and no way would Sebastian do it, especially when he was so dead-set on her and Jim getting together.

“Great idea, Sev!” Jim’s head snapped to Sebastian, his embarrassment instantly turning to a mixture of indignation and disarray. The brothers had matching mischievous smiles as Decembre headed towards them.

“Hey, Decyn, we figured that it’d be fun to do a kind of couples thing. All lovey-dovey, you get it.” Sevrin leaned with one hand on Jim’s shoulder, confusing him. He stared up at Sevrin in total bewilderment. What the hell was their play, here? Sebastian copied his movements before finishing the thought.

“We rarely have a female, so we don’t get to do the shtick. Think you and Jim can handle it?” Now Jim’s head snapped to his best friend. He truly thought that they were trying to ruin any chance he ever had with Decembre, and here he had previously thought they were supporting him!

“Well, you guys are the pros, who am I to question? As long as Jim’s okay with it.” She assured, and the two friends turned their attention to the bashful boy, who once again failed at his first few tries at making a comprehensible sentence. A few tries with nothing but gibberish, but eventually his lips managed to make comprehensible words, instead of just hopping up and down.

“Y-Yeah, o-of course!” His heart was speeding out of his chest at the soft smile sparkled in her eyes. What was he thinking? He could never even look like he was enough for someone like Decembre. Yet, when she looked to him, he smiled in response, his usual confidence seeming to seep through, even if it was a complete ‘pseudo confidence’. Maybe he could fake it. For her.


	5. Right Here and Now

Today was the day. The day Decembre would be joining them on their tradition, and pretend to be Jim’s girlfriend. He spent the entire week preparing the best things for them all to do, the best places for tourists to go, as he always had. This morning, however, he had made sure that, despite the audacious english clothes, he looked his best. He stood in front of the mirror, trying to rebuild his nerve for the twelfth time that morning.

“C’mon Jim! Time to go, Decyn’s waiting!” Taking a deep breath, he responded by finally exiting the washroom. His “Dublin Ireland” tee shirt wrinkled only the slightest bit, precise ruffled hair, and blue jeans. Sevrin wolf-whistled at him, before laughing his head off.

“Looking good, Jim! Decyn’ll love it, I’m sure!” Sevrin teased, earning nothing more than an icy glare from Jim. It was the twins' turn to plan the outing, and he had a terrible feeling that it would be romantic spot after romantic spot... Not that he actually minded, but he wasn't sure how Decembre would react.

“Leave ‘im alone, Sev.” Sebastian scolded, but his twin only snickered. Two soft, timid knocks on the door attracted their attention, before the door eased open, Decmebre entering through it. Jim froze, his mouth feeling like he started eating salt. She was wearing a soft blush sweetheart neckline, with a knee-high gore skirt, and a raven floppy bow on the left side of her waist. Her knee-high nylons, with two lines of an equal blush wrapping around and crossing just below her knee. Her long curls were pinned back, and her lips were glossed with a shimmering pink colour. Jim could feel his cheeks growing hot to match her attire. The outfit was casual, but had a sense of class to it, and overall screamed foreigner. The three Irish boys had almost forgotten that, while they were pretending to be tourists, Decembre pretty much was one. 

“Y-You, uh, l-look, um-” Jim attempted to formulate a sentence, one meant to be a compliment, but as he grew more and more flustered, his words broke even more. Saving him from the embarrassment, Sebastian clapped his hands to the smaller boy’s shoulders.

“What Jim means to say, Decyn, is that you look great.” He said with a complimenting smile, and the feather-soft ringing of her laugh only served to make it worse. 

“Well, thank you, Jim. I didn’t know quite what to wear, but I figured this would work.” Jim’s quick nods, his futile attempt to both answer and rid himself from his feverish look, failed to do anything, but make their friend laugh more. Severin, getting bored, grabbed the few Irish tourist-y items, which included the tee shirt he was wearing, a hat and pin for Jim, a cap for Sebastian, and a clip-in bow he found of the Irish flag. He tossed the cap to his brother, and handed Jim the rest. He quickly used the hat to cover his blushing cheeks, securing the pin to the top of it. The bow seemed to intrigue him for a bit, but only long enough for his cheeks to return to their original snow-pale colour. When his enflusterment was done, he slowly came up to Decembre, standing only about half an inch, maybe an inch, above her. His fingers twiddled the red, white, and green smooth fabric bow. His hand came up, brushing a few stray hairs that had fallen to dangle in her face, and delicately threaded the pin of the bow in her smooth, dark hair. His fingers brushed down the side of her face, across the porcelain skin, reveling in it’s softness. When his hand fell from her, he was once more met with the freezing power of the gorgeous hues spilling from her pupils until they reached the edge of her irises, where they dropped into the pools of clear white. It was earth-shattering, and he no longer wanted to go out into the Dublin streets and act like some stupid tourists. Here with Decembre he felt normal. Like he somehow belonged with her. He just wanted to sit right at his threshold, staring into those eyes... His fantasy was broken glass, when Severin suddenly began pushing them both out the door.

“Come on, you two ‘lovebirds’! We gotta hurry, before Sinbar’s closes!”


	6. I'd Love To

It soon rolled around to the time of the school cotillion, and boys were practically jumping off buildings to find a way to ask the school's most coveted, most wanted, girl. Jim, over anyone else. He continued to disapprove of handkerchief after handkerchief, speaking to his reflection, reciting the same several questions to himself as the twins watched.

"Hi, Decyn, I was just, uh, wondering if you'd, um, join me for the school's cotillion?" He practiced another way of asking. His friends swore his voice was getting hoarse from all this 'practice'. They didn't understand the point in this, if he wanted to ask her, why didn't he just do it? It made zero sense.

"Great, now just say it to her." Severin teased as him and his brother leaned on opposing sides of the doorway. They could feel Jim's glare burning at them, the wish that it'd incinerate them underlining it quite clearly. 

"No, no that'll never do. Every guy is going to be boring and say that. No, I need something as clever, and unique as the girl herself." Jim stated, causing them both to groan. If he didn't hurry, she just might end up going with someone else. Neither of them thought they could deal with a heartbroken Jim. As abrasive as he was, they cared for him. A lot. Besides, the last time it's happened he refused to leave his room. That was just because a guy asked her to help him with the Maths assignment over coffee. Not on a date, just homework help. (It was slightly pathetic.)

"She'll just want someone to be sincere, and trust us, you'll have no problem in that department." Sebastian teased. Jim huffed as he switched the light blue cloth for a black one. That one looked the best. He nodded and began going through his ties. What could he say? He liked to look impeccable. The twins glanced at each other. They knew how Decembre was, and so did Jim. He had put her so high on a pedestal, that he had forgotten who she was. Simple in her elegance, yes, but most of all, she was sincere. Honesty above all else.

"Oh please, it's Decembre! She deserves the absolute best!" He claimed, sounding as if he had a plan. His mood lightened. To the twins, this meant only one thing. That one thing just so happened to be a nearly-worst-case-scenario. Right after him locking himself in his room for a few days, refusing to come out because he "wasn't worthy of living".  _Drama-queen._

"Well, at least he has a plan." Sebastian muttered to Severin, who grunted in agreement. Maybe not a great thing, but it  _was_ better than listening to him for hours on end trying to talk himself out of it. 

"We're gonna need a back-up plan, for when he tries to talk himself out of it." Sebastian felt that it was completely unnecessary, but after a bit of pestering, Severin convinced the ever-loyal twin to get ahead of Jim's fears.

 

Jim watched, nerves racking. Everything was set up, perfect, and ready to go. That didn't mean she wouldn't say no. There were so many boys nearly ready to ask her, he just needed her to play his game before they had the chance. Jim's hands rung in front of him, his pacing steps not helping calm him.

"We're all set, Boss." Sebastian assured, as he noticed his friend freezing. Jim stared at Decembre, admiring how her curls still swirled despite being pulled tightly back. Her uniform set perfectly, recently ironed and everything. Every girl was wearing the same thing, yet Decembre managed to make it stand out as if she were on a runway. One of their classmates, Damien, was just coming up to talk to her. Well, he made it further than him or the twins thought he would, time to stop this delusion.

"Maybe I shouldn't do this, Seb. I mean, being her friend is already a blessing, do I really need her as my date?" Somehow, they knew this would happen. That he'd attempt to find a way out of it, or just chicken out. Sebastian guessed that it was a good thing they had a counter-plan, afterall. Sevrin rolled his eyes, clapping his hands on Jim's shoulders as he leaned in close.

"No, you need to get her to be your girlfriend. Listen Boss, me and Seb see how you look when we flirt with her, even though it's only a joke. Y'love her. Now, go get her!" He pushed Jim towards the girl, a small ruckus of him stumbling to catch his balance drawing her attention. As she looked at him through those pearls she called eyes, he didn't know if he could do it. He swallowed his nervousness, and walked up to her, nearly tripping over himself a few times.

"Oh! Jim! I've been looking for you!" Yes, his name was Richard-James Brook, but he prefered Jim, and hearing the name falling from her lips was enough to send him through the ceiling.

"Of course you don't have to, but I was wondering if you'd like to go to cotillion with me?" If his jaw didn't break the floor on impact, he didn't know if his reaction would be enough to translate his surprise. She looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"B-but..." Her smile faded a little, thinking she was beginning to understand. Maybe she should not have waited until the next time she saw him to ask...

"Oh! If you've already got a date, that's fine-" She started to play it off, sadness lining her understanding smile. For a moment Jim was confused at what she meant, but he was also reveling in the fact that she had  _wanted_ to go with him. Maybe just as much as he wanted to go with her!.. No--wait, that wasn't possible. He dismissed that thought, his brain trying to catch up to his surroundings.

"What?" He said quietly as she began, before he caught up, "NO! I-I mean, no! That isn't what I meant! I-It's just that- You don't understand, there's a bloody parade waiting for you! I-I-I..." He looked down in embarrassment as his cheeks tinted pink at the admission.

"I was worried you'd say no to me..." Her features became soft and sincere as she looked upon his blushing figure. She leaned over, pressing her soft lips (even softer than he had ever imagined) to his cheek. He swore he saw heaven the moment they touched, and the angel's voices rang in his ears for what seemed like an eternity. Even so, the small kiss was over much too soon for his liking.

"I'd love to, Jim." She said, pulling her lips away. 


	7. Cotillion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cotillion is here, and Jim runs into a few problems when asking Decembre to be his girlfriend. Or on a date in general.
> 
> One- I do not own the rights to 'Falling in love with you', credit goes to Elvis Presley. 
> 
> Two- This is WAY longer than usual, so... Enjoy?
> 
> Three- I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!

Jim took a steadying breath in front of Decembre’s door. He had a soft violet rose corsage twiddling in his fingers to give her, if only he could pull out the courage to knock on the door. The twins had convinced him enough to at least ask her to go out sometime, but seeing his reservations about even knocking on her door, Sevrin thought he was winning the five quid bet him and Sebastian had. Getting bored of waiting, and realizing they’d be there forever if they did, Severin knocked three times on the door, sending Jim’s brain into a frenzy. He couldn’t quite remember his name, but in screaming lights was Decembre; in a goddess-like lilac dress that flowed down to her caramel carpeting, flowers starburst across the dress, adding to the delicacy to the gown. Her hair twisted around to the back, pinning her curls behind her as the lightening colour danced past her hips. He had so many things he wanted to say, mainly because he’d come to expect her to always look a bit more gorgeous every new time he saw her, but he wasn’t expecting the earth to be knocked off balance by her growing beauty. Her laughed danced past his ears, and he realized he must’ve been staring.

“Y-You look... Wow.” This couldn’t be fair, he decided. Severin’s laughter at his expense didn’t help, but rather fueled the fire spreading heat across his cheeks. Sebastian nudged his brother in the side, but he didn’t quit.

“Sevrin, that’s rude!” Decembre chided him quickly, and after successfully shutting up who had quickly become her best friend, she returned her focus to Jim, “Thank you, Jim. It means the world to me that you think so.” She slipped her hand in his, the small motion speeding his pulse up to, what he thought, should’ve been an impossible degree.

“O-Of course!” He spluttered out, clearly frazzled by the sudden compliment. Decembre took the time it was taking him to formulate to go over his appearance. He was in one of his grey suits, she could never tell the brands of these things, but it looked expensive. His tie was perfectly coordinated to her dress, which made her smile, and his hair was slicked back, as he preferred it. He looked like it was any other day, only without his student identification card. Her eyes fell onto the creamy-lilac rose corsage, and she uttered a small shocked gasp, it clearly being her turn to blush. They arrived with Decembre on Jim’s arm (obviously), and Jim looking at the ground as they came in. People had heard rumors that Decembre had extended an invitation to Jim, but no one had believed it. But now, they were staring at the boy, some jealous, others idolizing, but mostly dumbfounded. Jim didn’t dare meet any of their eyes, afraid of what he’d find, and to make a fool of himself in front of Decembre.

She nudged him lightly, “Want to get a drink?” She offered kindly, clearly not minding kids’ stares or the whispers that had quickly halted the dance. He was actually a bit confused, but nodded anyways, escorting her to the table filled to the edge with hors d’oeuvres, little sweets, and a bowl of semi-see through red liquid, cups of the same drink sitting in front of it.

“You really don’t care; do you?’ He murmured, self-conscious about the rumors buzzing around the room. She laughed- She actually laughed! At HIM! Was he really such a fool..?

“Of course not! I wouldn’t want to be here with anyone else, so why should I care about a few people who are jealous?” He swore his eyes fell out of his head. Just rolled out at her words. She didn’t want to be there with anyone else? Decembre hadn’t found anything shocking about her word choice- she’d actually thought she’d made it quite obvious when she’d asked him- thus she just continued on. Once Jim had finished his drink (it was downed in three seconds), she pulled him into the circulating pool of dancing teens,

“Dance with me!” She insisted, pulling him in to waltz with her. He, himself, wasn’t much of a dancer, but seeing her smile made the entire experience immediately define itself as one of his experiences. He was going off the deep end, falling for her all over the place- and he was starting to think she may just like him, too. To anyone’s eyes, this should’ve been the perfect time for him to ask her to a movie or something... But he stayed quiet when the thought crossed his mind, opting to let his blush settle in, instead. He decided that if he was going to do it, he’d do it with a more romantic setting... Like a slow dance. They were both soon growing tired, and the music had yet to slow down. They separated for a moment to allow Decembre to freshen up a bit, and Jim to grab some water for them both.

“Have you asked her yet?” A rough hand startled him as it attached itself to his shoulder. Jim spun to see who’d grabbed him, though he already knew it was one of the twins. Sebastian. After thanking whomever was looking out for him up there, he sighed, shaking his head a bit. Sebastian groaned, while Jim avoided his stone gaze.

“I need the right moment!” Jim defended weakly, checking to make sure no one had heard. Like it would somehow make or break him, maybe even cause his death.

“Sure ya do!” Sebastian chimed musically, “And that right moment is when she gets back, or I’m doing it for you.” A smirk raised onto his lips as he watched Jim’s eyes widen, the dark brown colour being flushed out by all the white.

“You’re kidding...” He tried, knowing for a fact that Sebastian wasn’t. Heck- He wasn’t even sure if it was Sebastian anymore, that was much more of a Sevrin thing to threaten. The twin shook his head gently, satisfaction with what he’d done clear from his ever-present grin.

“Seb, I will, just...” He drifted off as he saw Decembre returning, and quickly rushed to complete his thought, “-Not now.” He snapped, already drifting towards her, being drawn in by her magnetic eyes, and lured by the promising warmth of her timid smile. Sevrin came around the moment Jim had gone, hoping they could spring their plan into action. “Is he going to?” Of course, he was curious about the matter in general, but Sebastian knew his main reason for asking was so he could embarrass the holy hell out of Jim for a few minutes. Plus, anyone with eyes could see Decembre liked him back. Why wasn’t he just making a move already?

“Go ahead with plan Alpha.” Sevrin beamed, running off not a moment later, flying past Decembre and Jim. Leaving her laughing, and Jim scared about what he was up to. Sevrin ran around to the DJ station, knocking over the CDs in the adjacent room. Begrudgingly, the man went to pick them up, in which time Sebastian slipped into the box, and placed in Jim’s personal CD.

_Wise men say, “only fools rush in”._

Immediately recognizing his own piano playing in the background, Jim’s flushed face shot to the glass station. He glared at Sebastian, but it didn’t last long, for Decembre was already dragging him back to dance with her. When she stopped, she spun right into him. Surprised by the action, he momentarily froze, allowing Decembre to pull an arm around his neck, the other being lulled by the beat of his heart. His hands hovered over her form as her head fell onto his shoulder, and for some odd reason, the sensation calmed him enough to put his hands onto her waist.

_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?_

“May I ask you something Decembre?” He spoke softly, the purposeful raising of his pitch encompassing more than the question itself. She looked up at him with curiosity following the starbursts of colour in her eyes.

“Of course.” She assured with a small smile, if only she knew how the small gesture built in him; A new found hope building in his chest as he tried to put what he felt into words. It was impossible, though--Explaining how he was enthralled by her every movement. That the sight of her was like discovering a thousand new stars and galaxies. Every word she had to say imprinted in his mind like the multitudes of formulas he repeated over and over for the fun of it- Only he didn’t need repetition to remember everything she’d ever said to him, the repeating was for his own delight. Her touch was angel feather’s on his skin, the sensation a gospel that begged to be spoken. A look of even trivial and tiniest bit of hurt in her eyes could make angel tears fall.

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea, Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be._

“W-Would you like to go out with me?” It was actually a lot more confident than he thought it’d be, and as she hugged him tightly, he felt a certain security in her embrace. “Of course I would, Jim! I thought you’d never ask!” She giggled giddily, the sound galloping through his ears, yet somehow smooth as linen.

_Take my hand- Take my whole life, too!- For, I can’t help_

_Falling in love with you!_


	8. Mo Chuisle

It was a rare occurrence for Jim and Decembre to get a moment without the twins, much to Jim’s detest, so today was a very special day, indeed. Jim had even marked it on his calendar. Saturday, June 1. A total of 177 days since Cotillion, and 172 since they started dating. But, for today, Jim and Decembre were relaxing in her flat, enjoying the presence of the other. That special sort of pleasing atmosphere that engulfed you, not because of what was happening around you, nor lack of, but because of the person you were sharing the environment with. Jim’s favorite kind, and Decembre’s new favorite, for that matter. Sadly, this is the first time they’d actually been able to indulge in the splendor of their own personal little bubble.

Decembre was reading ‘And Chaos Died’ by Joanna Russ, carefully folded into Jim’s arms. Meanwhile, he read over her shoulder, kissing her temple to signal when he’d finished reading, even though it was almost the exact moment she also did. It was just so peaceful. No twins to pressure Jim, nor to cause a ruckus- no, just Jim and Decembre, enjoying a little quiet time.

“I’m bored.” She mentioned out of the blue. To be fair, she’d read the book twenty-two times, and it’d quickly become the type that she just couldn’t stand. For once, as Jim felt, he was the one laughing, not her.

“Alright, and what would you like to do, Darlin’?” The fond nickname brought a faint rouge to her cheeks, a smile adjoining it. He lightly kissed her temple, the warmth of her skin bringing stars to his eyes, and a broad grin to his lips.

“Can’t quite say I’m sure, but I know I’m bored.” She huffed out an annoyed breath, but a small giggle escaped her throat as he pulled her closer, his lips at the shell of her ear as his own chuckling vibrated flush against her back.

“Come on, Love, you’re smaaaart; you can come up with something!” He teased gently, sending a shiver swirling down her spine in swan song vibrations. In a swish of brown hair she spun around, pinning him to the couch so she was straddinly his waist. Laughter filled the room the moment, until things settled, a deep rose into Jim’s cheeks coming with it.

“D-Decyn? W-What are you-?” He was cut off by a bubbly laugh spilling from her soft blush lips. She quickly stretched upwards, each little movement down to the smallest fidget adjusting how she sat.

“Relax, Jim, I’m only keeping you on your toes,” she paused for a moment, relishing in her own cleverness, “or rather, your back.” Jim rolled his eyes dramatically, while she laughed above him.

“Ha, ha, Decembre. Maybe you should be a comedian.” He deadpanned, but the playful tinge of his voice remained there, set in stone like always. Just another thing for her to absolutely adore about him.

“Perhaps I will!” She joked, leaning down to kiss his nose. His arms came around her waist to hold her in place and keep her from falling, while she just hovered above him, a mischievous cheshire grin painted onto her lips. A few seconds passed, and her smile slowly softened as she watched the passing flickering in his brown eyes. The air around them felt softer than before, yet heavier. There was just a small pause, one where Decembre was trying to solve a problem that wasn’t there for Jim, and Jim just losing himself in her eyes.

“... what am I to you, Jim?” The question threw Jim off guard, but it also felt... weird. It was clear to him what she was to him. He loved her, and only her. She was everything to him, and so much more. His already soft puppy-dog eyes softened the slightest bit.

His dulcet answer pulled from her a tender loving smile to reflect the look in his eyes, “You’re my heart, Decyn.” There was a small moment of silence where Jim brought his hand up to her cheek, tenderly caressing the ivory skin. The scent of book pages and calm rested over them as they took in every breath they other gave.

“Mo chuisle.” He added faintly, his hand being taken by her own as they clasped carefully together. Another moment of pure sashaying silence, longer this time, letting Decembre prepare the words she'd been meaning to say for awhile now. Put into words what she was feeling. Though, the only words she really needed to say was what came out. A grand total of four words, and her favorite name.

“I love you, too, Jim.”


End file.
